


Sanders Sides Kinktober 2020

by Little_Plum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Consensual Aphrodisiac Use, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Gags, Hate Sex, Hickeys, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Stalking, Titfucking, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plum/pseuds/Little_Plum
Summary: My Virgil-centric kinktober oneshots for 2020!!I'll be taking it from Zaidee (Eyrine) 's list :))
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Deceit | Janus/Thomas Sanders Shorts Anxiety Character | Andy (Sanders Sides)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	1. Virgil/Roman - Gags/Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First Time | Sadism/Masochism | Gags | Baths
> 
> Pairing: Virgil/Roman

Day 1: First Time | Sadism/Masochism |  **Gags** |  **Baths**

Pairing: Virgil/Roman

The sounds of rippling water was one of the few heard in the oddly quiet bathroom. Roman sighed in content, eyes half lidded and peering fondly at the reddened face in front of him. He tightened the arms encircling his lover’s waist, a muffled squeak being pulled from the smaller man.

“Isn’t this lovely darling, are you having fun?” Roman purred, massaging his hands into Virgil’s porcelain skin, the glare he received only amusing him further.

“ _ M-mmnff~ _ ” He whined, drooling around the ball gag. Virgil shifted restlessly in Roman’s lap, his eyes rolling back slightly at the twitch from the throbbing cock inside him. The water sloshed over Virgil’s heated skin and heaving chest, the lull rocking him even further on Roman’s member. He ground down in retaliation.

"A-ah careful darling~" Roman panted, one hand flying out to grip the side of the bath "we don't want to be too loud." 

That was true; the others were all home today, and the last thing they wanted was to be heard -  _ especially _ by Patton. Roman gripped Virgil’s waist harder and used his boyfriend’s smaller size to his advantage, easily lifting him up and down at a slow, almost agonising pace. Virgil hiccuped out a quiet moan, desperate but unable to tell Roman to  _ just go faster dammit- _

“Patience,” Roman bucked fully up into Virgil’s straining form, dragging against his prostate and pushing out a muffled cry.

“We’re going to be here a while darling~”


	2. Virgil/Logan - Hickeys/Knotting

Day 2: Balcony Sex |  **Hickeys** | Caging |  **Knotting**

Pairing: Virgil/Logan

His neck was a mess; dark red and purple bruises decorating his pale skin and surrounding the newly acquired mating mark. Virgil’s arms shook from the strain of keeping himself up, the large hands gripping his waist doing little to aid his struggle, as he pressed his flushed face into the bed. The alpha male behind him grunted, digging his fingers in as he pounded into the slick-soaked hole before him. 

Logan could feel his orgasm approaching, his balls tightening in anticipation of his release. He looked down to see the base of his penis beginning to swell. The knot.

“Are you ready Virgil?” He breathed out, relishing in the fresh wave of slick produced by the growl in his voice.

“F-for wha- _ nngh _ ” Logan plastered himself over Virgil’s back, caging him in as he continued thrusting. The omega keened as the new position pushed the alpha’s cock even further inside.

“For my knot” Logan continued, one hand leaving Virgil’s waist to steady himself on the bed “it’s nearly fully formed.” Virgil’s eyes widened when he finally comprehended Logan’s words, his senses returning just enough for him to feel the thick knot pressing against his entrance. His leg kicked out on instinct, easily caught by Logan’s quicker reflexes and used to deepen his thrusts.

It’s too b~ig!” He whined out, words interrupted by a particularly harsh stab at his prostate. He squirmed nervously, unable to move much further as Logan rested his full body weight on top of him. He felt the knot slowly slipping into him, the seemingly never ending amount of slick his body was supplying doing him no favours. He tried to buck forwards, to escape the hot, unyielding pressure, but he was trapped.

Logan tutted at Virgil’s agitation, removing his other hand from the slim waist to grip the back of his neck and push his face into the bed. Not wanting to cause his new mate further distress, Logan eased his knot in as quickly as possible. 

“ _ Aauuunghfff~ _ ” Virgil wailed, vision going dark for a moment. All he felt was scalding pressure, stretching, burning,  _ aching _ pressure. The sound was obscene - a wet, sticky noise that left Logan almost breathless as the overwhelming warmth he felt inside. 

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Virgil/Janus - Creampie/Hate-fucking

Day 3:  **Creampie** | Nudes |  **Hate-fucking** | Orgasm Denial

Pairing: Virgil/Janus

It had been a stupid argument. Virgil still didn’t trust Janus, who was losing all patience with the former dark side’s reluctance to cooperate. Snide comments had turned into heated screams, both sides red in the face from rage and pent up aggression until finally something  _ snapped- _

This is how Virgil found himself pinned to the couch, rough hands yanking his jeans down with such force he spared a moment to worry they’d rip. Lips crushed into his own, teeth biting and cruel, drawing blood before pulling back to work him open. Janus spat onto his hand, barely pausing to rub the saliva between his fingers before stuffing two into Virgil’s unprepared body.

“Slow d-down dumbass or you’ll fuckin’ tear something” Virgil growled white-knuckling Janus’ sleeve. This did little to deter the snake-faced side, who pressed another finger in and scissored all three of them. A high-pitched moan was dragged out of Virgil, who grit his teeth in an attempt to stifle further noise. Janus’ responding laugh wasn’t kind, the sound was harsh and mean and  _ dark _ , mocking his purple-clad companion. Pulling his fingers out, he lifted Virgil’s hips to tilt his hole upwards. Making a small noise of confusion - or was it complaint? - he lifted his head to look as Janus, making eye contact with the other side as he spat directly onto his hole.

_ ‘There goes my fuckin’ dignity,’ _ Virgil thought, face reddening at the sensation. Janus smirked nastily at him, hooking both thumbs into his hole to open it back up for his cock. He guided the head straight in, not stopping at Virgil’s wince of discomfort or sudden tenseness, and pushed in with a roughness that matched his current mood. 

“Oh you are  _ tight~ _ ” Janus cooed mockingly, pressing forwards with little regard for Virgil’s protests. “You’re a stubborn little spider but at least you’re useful for a good  _ fucking _ .” His voice dripped with vitriol, oozing and ugly as he worked himself unforgivingly into Virgil. Snarling, Virgil reached up to grab a fistful of Janus’ hair and tugged, bringing him down to bite angrily into his shoulder. Janus hissed at the pain, slamming into Virgil in retaliation, before setting a brutal pace. No more words were exchanged between them for a moment, both too caught up in the conflicting sensations of hatred and pleasure. Wet slaps and gasping breaths filled the air, bringing Virgil embarrassingly close so early. He reached down and fisted his cock, his erection as angry and purple as the rest of him. The tip was already heavily leaking precum, making his frantic strokes easier and nearly pushing him over the edge. He rested his forehead on Janus’ shoulder, breathing wetly into his clavicle as he felt a tingle in his lower belly - he was nearly there.

Janus pushed his legs up further, adding to the tantalizing burn pulsating throughout Virgil’s body. He buried himself down to the root, relishing in the vice-like grip around his cock as he slammed heavily into him. Virgil whined, throwing his head back as he finally -  _ finally _ \- reached his peak, release splattering obscenely over his hand and Janus’ shirt. Janus grunted as Virgil’s passage became even tighter, able to thrust shallowly only a few more times before spilling inside of him.

Virgil hiccuped out a faint, breathless moan as the liquid filled him, spreading warmth all the way up to his stomach. He felt stuffed full and worn out, previous anger taking a backseat as exhaustion washed over him.

“You can pull out now fuck face,” he huffed, the tilt in his lips showing that, for once, his words were not meant harshly. Janus chuckled and lowered Virgil’s legs, easing the ache from having them suspended. He held Virgil’s waist almost gently, pulling out far less forcefully than he entered. Virgil squirmed at the feeling of cum dripping out of him, clenching his thighs together in an attempt to stop it. His fellow side sat up, helping him pull up his underwear and jeans before zipping up his own. With a flourish of his wrist, the sticky, white mess Virgil had left on his clothing was removed.

“Would you like me to clean you up as well dear spider?” He mused, eyes flirtatious as he glanced down at the black-clad crotch. “I wouldn’t want to making even more of a mess of yourself”

“Oh  _ bite _ me you prick.”

“Gladly~”

“Wh- _ ow! _ ”


	4. Virgil/Patton - Mommy/Daddy

Day 4: Blindfolds | Face-sitting |  **Mommy/Daddy** |  **Fisting**

Pairing: Virgil/Patton

“Virgil sweetie, do you want to help me bake today?”

Virgil blinked, turning to look up at Patton as the question registered. Admittedly, he’d been feeling a little lonely after Logan had to cancel their plans to help Roman - with  _ what _ exactly he hadn’t quite figured out. Mulling it over, Virgil searched Patton’s warm smile before nodding and standing up. 

“That’s great! I was thinking about making cookies to start off with, but if you wanna look through the recipe book for something else that’s totally fine!” Patton chirped. Virgil followed the bouncy side into the kitchen, eyes sweeping across the already somewhat cluttered counters. Rolling up his sleeves, he started reading over the instructions in Patton’s cookbook, deciding that he’d handle the measurements. 

It didn’t take long for them to get stuck into it, Patton happily mixing ingredients and thoroughly covering his apron and nose with flour. Virgil watched the taller side fondly, greasing a baking tray ready to spoon the mixture onto. 

“Aaaand I think I’m finished! Now let’s get these onto the tray and into the oven, hmm sweetie?” Patton’s voice was soft and gentle, washing over Virgil pleasantly and leaving him feeling fuzzy inside. He watched Patton spoon the mixture onto the tray, pulling on a pair of oven mitts to safely grab the tray and oven door. Once the paternal side was finished, Virgil opened the oven door, carefully sliding the tray inside and shutting it to avoid the heat. Shucking off the mitts, he grinned at Patton who clapped in celebration and pulled him in for a hug. Virgil squeaked in surprise as Patton lifted him slightly off the ground, swaying from side to side as he rested his cheek on the soft, purple head of hair. Giggling at Virgil’s confusion, he carefully lowered him back down.

“Why don’t you go look at the cookbook,” Patton murmured as he stroked his fellow side’s face lovingly, “see if there’s anything else you’d like to try.” Virgil mumbled his agreement and shuffled over to the counter, leaning over to get a better look. Raising himself onto tippy-toes, Virgil was unaware of the view he was giving an increasingly flustered Patton - who found that he couldn’t take his eyes off the shapely ass and thighs before him.

It didn’t take long for his resolve to break.

“Uhm….Patton?” Virgil’s voice was slightly breathy and a higher pitch than usual. His body was warm from the waist down, covered by Patton’s own, and the surprisingly large hands burning through his jeans gripped Virgil’s hips with a strength he wasn’t used to. 

“Keep looking for a recipe sweetie, be good for  _ daddy _ .” The voice was deeper than he’d ever heard it, smooth and dripping with sweet honey. Virgil focused his eyes back on the pages in front of him, trying not to react to the heavy fingers reaching down to unzip his fly. He felt light-headed, the words before him jumbling and becoming unreadable when Patton managed to tug down his clothes to cup his exposed member. 

Patton’s other hand left Virgil’s hip to grab the bottle of vegetable oil sitting innocently on the counter. Popping open the cap one-handed, he removed the one holding Virgil’s cock to coat it in the makeshift lubricant and started stroking over his little boy’s rosebud. 

“Patton hold o-on wha-” He was cut off abruptly by the bottle slamming back down on the counter, startling him into silence.

“That’s not my name now is it sweetie,” The voice behind him purred, “try again.”

“U-uhmm…” Virgil trailed off, mind stop-starting in an attempt to figure out where he’d gone wrong. Rewinding the situation so far in his head, he stuttered to a halt when he remembered what Patton had called himself earlier.

“Daddy.” His voice was soft and shy, nerves almost getting the better of him. The hum of encouragement ghosting over his ear sent comforting tingles down his spine, and he almost wanted to wiggle with overwhelming, nerve-inducing joy. Patton used the distraction to his advantage.

Virgil yelped at the initial penetration, anxiety starting to override his previous excitement. To sooth him, Patton pressed his large, warm hand on the small of his back, easily stilling the unconscious attempts to twitch away. Patton’s -  _ no, daddy’s _ \- fingers were thick and slightly calloused, hitting Virgil’s sweet spots as he pushed in one, then two, then a third with patience and ease. The smaller of the two felt oddly safe at Patton’s control of the situation, glad yet also surprised that the usually naive side appeared to know what he was doing. The fourth finger was a bit more of a stretch, drawing a whimper from Virgil at the sensation of fullness. 

“Now we don’t have to if you’re not up to it,” Patton started, spreading the fingers inside him in the hopes of better adjusting him “but there’s something I’d like to try with you sweetie.”

“W-what is it...daddy?” Virgil stuttered, eyes completely unfocused at this point. Patton grinned, although the other couldn’t see, glad he’d already gotten Virgil comfortable with the title.

“Do you think you could fit daddy’s whole fist in here?” He tapped Virgil’s left cheek lightly before returning the hand to smooth over his lower back. 

“I-I uhm,” Virgil stuttered, taken off guard, “I can try?” His words were unsure and full of nerves, tugging at Patton’s heartstrings.

“You don’t have to petal.” He cooed, not wanting his sweet boy to feel pressured if he wasn’t ready. Virgil shook his head, reaffirming that he wanted to at least  _ try _ . Patton melted a little at the determination, picking up the still uncapped vegetable oil to drizzle a generous amount over the rest of his hand. He started off still thrusting the four fingers already inside, murmuring as many soft, kind things as he could think of - how  _ brave  _ Virgil was, that he was a  _ good boy _ , that he was  _ daddy’s good boy _ . It wasn’t hard to slip his thumb in, the fingertips pressing into his prostate distracting Virgil from any pain or discomfort. From there Patton breathed out a sigh as he was able to slide in up to his wrist, fingers starting to curl up and form a fist. Virgil’s breath hitched at the aching stretch, Patton’s clenched hand pressing against his walls in a way that burned, and yet-

“F-feels good daddy~” He whined, hips canting backwards despite the weight of the hand on his back. Patton moaned in response, not being able to resist rubbing his throbbing crotch against Virgil’s thigh. He twisted his wrist, relishing in the beautiful sounds his boy was making. Pressing down harder with his free hand to steady Virgil, Patton started thrusting his fist - feeling more as though he were punching him. Virgil, similarly, felt as though the breath was being knocked out of him as Patton’s knuckles ground against his prostate. He babbled almost incoherently, trying to warm the other he was about his cum. Patton hushed him, pushing even harder.

“It’s alright sweet flower,” he groaned “you can cum when you want.” With his daddy’s permission, Virgil moaned long and hard as he spilled against the side of the counter, slumping over the top of it as Patton worked him through it. He started removing his hand as soon as Virgil finished, not wanting to overwhelm the little one. 

“Now sweetie,” Patton hummed, tilting Virgil’s chin to the side to make eye contact.

“Do you want to help daddy with something else?”


	5. Virgil/Remus - Asphyxiation/Size difference

Day 5:  **Asphyxiation** |  **Size Difference** | Public Sex | Teasing

Pairing: Virgil/Remus

Remus liked wrestling. He’d persuaded Roman, Patton, and even Janus to play fight in the past - before they’d all grown up, before the arguments, and before they were ever the light and dark sides. 

He hadn’t had the chance to get into a good tussle in years, not wanting to break the fragile trust he’d managed to build with the others. Virgil especially, it seemed, was still nervous around him. It was understandable, Remus was one of the tallest and by far the beefiest whereas the anxious side tied with Patton for shortest and was far scrawnier. 

_ ‘Speaking of baby emo,’ _ he mused, watching Virgil shuffle through the door from his relaxed sprawl on the couch. As expected, he startled as soon as he noticed Remus grinning at him, face flushing nervously. Deciding to be cordial, Remus moved the leg taking up the most space and giving Virgil the opportunity to sit with him. 

“Hi…” Virgil mumbled, curling into the corner of the couch. He looked even tinier than usual like that Remus thought, who raked his eyes of the soft curves and overly large hoodie. Instead of a verbal response, he decided to risk it and reached over to ruffle Virgil’s hair. It was softer than it looked, silky too. 

“Hold on - oi!” Virgil grumbled trying to push off the significantly larger hand with little success. Wrapping both hands around the thick wrist he shoved it and the adjoining arm into Remus’ chest, struggling to hold it there. Remus laughed raucously, twisting his wrist around to grab both of Virgil’s and tug him off balance. The smaller side yelped as he landed on Remus’ chest, sock-clad foot quickly rising up to kick the other in the shin only to be caught under the knee by his spare hand. He let Virgil squirm for a few moments, enjoying the thrill he was getting from mock fighting. Letting go of the thin wrists in favour of his waist, Remus lifted Virgil off his lap to pin him to the couch. 

_ ‘This...should not be as hot as it is.’ _ Virgil thought, eyes focused on the large, well-built body looming over him. Playing along, he pressed both hands against Remus’ pecs and pushed weakly, legs coming up to press into his thighs. Remus cackled as he gently grabbed both of Virgil’s ankles, pulling them either side and slotting himself into the gap. In retaliation, Virgil wrapped an arm around Remus’ neck, pretending to try and choke him. 

“That won’t work from this angle sweetcheeks,” Remus cooed, “here I’ll show you.” It didn’t take much to flip Virgil onto his stomach, a strong arm looped around the front of his throat. The other pressed into the arm of the couch, both steadying Remus and giving Virgil something to hold onto. The larger side dropped his body weight onto his smaller companion, trapping him fully, as he tightened his hold on Virgil’s neck. He felt almost high with power, cock hardening as he held the emo down and listened to his laboured breaths. Surrounded by heat and pressure, Virgil couldn’t even squirm as his head became foggy with pleasure. He tried to moan, but his restricted airflow meant that he could barely squeak - leaving his mouth gaping open in stuttered gasps.

“You can’t get away like this can you?” Remus husked out, tongue darting out and leaving a trail of saliva over Virgil’s cheek. “Even if I wasn’t squeezing you, you’re too small to push me off.” He was right. It really shouldn’t have turned Virgil on as much as it did, but - he thought briefly - he supposed it didn’t matter at this point. And, as the large bulge digging into his lower back announced, it wasn’t as though he was the only one affected. 

Let’s do a little experiment Virgey~” _ Oh _ , and wasn’t that tone both thrilling and terrifying. The viper’s hold around his throat loosened minutely, allowing him just enough breath to respond.

“Let’s see whether 1, you cum first” he began, grinding down firmly into Virgil. He whimpered subconsciously, the movement giving his own neglected cock a tiny bit of sweet, sweet friction.

“Or 2,” Remus continued and shifted his arm to wrap a large, rough hand around Virgil’s neck. “You pass out.”


	6. Virgil/Janus - Rimming/Dom/Sub

Day 6:  **Rimming** | Lactation |  **Dominance/Submission** | Mirrors

Pairing: Virgil/Janus

Virgil’s thighs shook from strain. They’d been at this most of the afternoon, hiding out in Janus’ room feigning a project.

_ ‘Well,’ _ Virgil supposed  _ ‘we’re doing an experiment at the very least.’ _ His dominant had approached him just after lunch, asking if he wanted to  _ be good for his master _ . He’d readily agreed, following loyally up the stairs and slipping on his collar with no complaint, stripping when instructed and placing both hands on the dresser. Janus had opened him up slowly with his tongue, dipping it passed the tight ring and into his passage, suckling gently. That was 3 hours ago, and little about their original position had changed.

It had started off well enough, Janus telling Virgil to stand up for as long as possible and see how far they could get. He’d set his phone down and started the timer, reminding Virgil to keep his back straight. Face flushed, Virgil looked to the right of his hand.  _ 3 hours, 18 minutes, 15, 16, 17 seconds _ \- he was losing his mind. The two palms pressing into the wood of the dresser were clammy and shaking, barely able to keep him upright as Janus’ long, slightly forked tongue swirled around his insides. Teeth grazed over his furled hole and he nearly collapsed, eyes rolling back and mouth agape as he fought the urge to push back and get something,  _ anything _ other than this slow pleasure. He could feel his master grinning against his sensitive skin, drool leaking down his thighs. He could feel his resolve weakening 

“Master I’m gonna-” he gasped, shoulders hunching up to his ears as he nearly shook himself apart. Not outwardly reacting, Janus continued, wanting to see how much longer his submissive would last without intervention. Virgil keened, legs buckling as he shifted to grip the sides of the dresser. With a final, drawn out moan he came, collapsing into Janus’ waiting embrace. Cooing, his dominant brushed his fringe out of his sweaty face, holding him gently so as not to overwhelm him.

“3 hours, 27 minutes, and 49 seconds” Janus announced, looking down fondly at his lover “ _ very _ impressive little dove~”


	7. Omega!Virgil/Remus - Fingering/Watersports/Cunnilingus

Day 7:  **Fingering** | Whips |  **Watersports** |  **Cunnilingus**

Pairing: Omega!Virgil/Remus

“Remus open the door already! C’mon  _ please _ ?!” Virgil’s fist pounded on the door, other hand pressed to his crotch in the hopes of holding in the urge to pee just a little longer. He whined as his alpha’s cackles sounded from the other side, fidgeting in place as the pressure in his bladder only grew the longer he waited. Virgil jiggled to handle, desperately hoping that maybe with enough force he could break open the door - it was no use, the door wasn’t budging. Tears gathered as he felt himself leak ever so slightly, face flushing with embarrassment. Virgil sniffled in shame as his bladder spasmed again, another small trickle dampening his underwear. Remus paused from his amusement as he heard his omega’s distress, realising he’d gone too far this time.

“Virgey baby I’m sorry I didn’t think you were that desperate.” In his misery Virgil hadn’t noticed the door finally opening, the 6’7 of pure alpha muscle now blocking the doorway and giving him sad puppy eyes. Surprised that the other had moved so quickly, the omega jolted - big mistake. Wet eyes widening, Virgil whimpered at the soft hiss of his bladder emptying, the front of his jeans darkening rapidly. His crotch felt warm, and his face reddened further as hot embarrassment flooded him. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he started at Remus in horror, who eyed him with concern. 

“I-I’m sorry” Virgil sobbed, hands flying up to over his face “I didn’t mean to make a mess I  _ promise _ .” Shaken out of his stupor, Remus rushed forward to comfort his omega, gently taking him into his arms. He pressed kisses over Virgil’s hands and the few areas of his face not covered, nuzzling his neck and making calming noises. Lifting him up, Remus carried him into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet seat, reaching down to unbutton his soaked skinny jeans. Virgil peaked through his fingers, his alpha’s surprisingly calm demeanour starting to rub off on him, sobs quieting into hiccups. 

“I’m  _ so _ sorry precious, can I make it up to you?” He knew what that meant. The darkening of Remus’ eyes told him that, as with most things that grossed Virgil out, he was turned on by the piss, wanting to see if he could go further. Virgil paused before nodding slowly, wanting the distraction. Sharp teeth grinned up at him as hands took him by the waist, hoisting him up to shuck off his jeans and underwear fully. Remus gazed down at Virgil’s crotch, taking in the engorged 2 inch omegan cock and pussy lips. Omega biology had always fascinated him, along with many alphas from his high school.

A hot, wet mouth descended on him, covering his cock fully, tongue reaching out to swipe over his entrance. Virgil’s hips bucked subconsciously before being held in place. Remus’ cheeks hollowed as he sucked, enjoying the contrast of his lover’s naturally sweet flavour, and the tangy aftertaste from the piss. One hand snaked under a pale thigh, thumb hooking into Virgil’s entrance and caressing his inner walls.

“ _ Alpha~ _ ” he whined, head rolling back, “feels good alpha.” Lips shifted to smile around the mouthful, sucking even harder to get him off as quick as possible. Anything to keep him from staying upset. His pointer finger replaced his thumb, then his middle and ring fingers and before Virgil knew it Remus was furiously thrusting all three digits inside him. His thoughts turned to liquid, slipping from his mind as quickly as they appeared and leaving him in a haze of lustful pleasure. His crotch was wet for the second time that day, however for an entirely different reason as he felt how easily Remus was able to penetrate his slick, loose hole. Virgil panted, mouth agape and eyes unfocused, as his fingers wove into Remus’ hair. 

At the rigorous pace, it didn’t take long for the omega to feel the tell-tale tingle in his lower belly - he was close. Tilting his chin down, Virgil made eye contact with his alpha to warn him, Remus’ pupils dilating completely as he focused solely on his goal. He swirled his tongue around his cock before an extra hard suck, fingers thrusting up into Virgil’s sweet spot at the same time. With a sharp cry, he came spermless release down Remus’ throat, inner walls throbbing. Already emotionally drained, the comedown was exhausting. Virgil slumped over, breath quick and heavy as he stroked gently through his alpha’s hair.

“Do you feel better?” Remus asked as he pulled off, pulling out his fingers to caress both hands across Virgil’s thighs.

“Yeah, I think I do.”


	8. Trans!Virgil/Logan - Stalking/Titfucking

Day 8: Corset | **Stalking** | Swinging/Partner Swap | **Titfucking**

Pairing: Trans!Virgil/Logan

It was  _ 11:26 _ . Virgil would be arriving home within the next 5 minutes, as he did every evening after his shift. Logan knew this, much like he knew the rest of Virgil’s schedule - when he woke up, when he left, when he ate, all of it. It wasn’t creepy, he’d assured himself, it was for love.

Soft footsteps interrupted his thoughts, eyes flitting down to the pavement below.  _ 11:29 _ , right on time. He looked tired, Logan thought as he watched him fiddle with his door keys, gaze full of concern. His hands were small - cute even - like the rest of him, something Logan was greatly fond of when it came to his little  _ darling _ . 

_ ‘I should visit him,’ _ the glasses-clad man mused,  _ ‘give him something to take his mind off all the stress.’ _ He could see Virgil moving around inside from his position on the tree branch, heading up to his bedroom to go straight to sleep as per usual. Virgil, to no surprise, was a restless sleeper. Logan knew if he touched him whilst asleep he’d wake immediately, which meant if he was going to give him the  _ love _ he deserved he’d have to be smart. He watched longingly as Virgil tugged off his shirt and binder, exchanging that and his jeans for pyjamas before throwing himself onto his bed. Checking his backpack, Logan found the set of handcuffs, cloth gag, condom, and full face mask he always carried when watching Virgil. The branch ended right in front of Virgil’s window - closed but not locked, which was unusual for the anxious man - and gave him perfect access to his bedroom. It didn’t take much for him to gently push open the window, sliding in and landing on the carpeted floor with silent feet. Logan pulled on the mask, holding the handcuffs and cloth in one hand to keep the other free as he tip-toed across the room. He approached the bed cautiously, gazing down at Virgil’s sleep softened face, before he struck. 

“H-wh- _ nngh?! _ ” Virgil flailed as he was thrown out of his slumber, unable to fully enunciate before something was stuffed into his mouth. Someone - someone large and  _ terrifying _ \- was sitting on his stomach, thighs clamping down either side of his torso to stop him from moving. He swung at them, getting in one good hit before his wrists were both handcuffed to his headrest. He was trapped.

“ _ Mmngfh? _ ” Tears pricked his eyes as he stared up at the expressionless mask, flinching when a gloved hand reached out to smooth over his forehead. It didn’t linger, trailing down his face and neck and stopping at the bottom hem of his shirt, tugging it up to expose his torso. He pushed it up to his neck, chest fully on show much to Virgil’s horror and Logan’s delight, and cupped each breast. Virgil’s whimper was muffled as the man thumbed over his nipples, tweaking them slightly before pulling away. Both hands went to his own crotch, only unzipping enough them to pull out his erection. He pulled out the wrapped condom, tearing it open quickly and efficiently, rolling it down the length of his cock. Logan’s hands, usually still and calm, trembled with excitement. He was finally here, in his darling’s room, about to give him the love and care he so desperately needed. 

Virgil squeaked as his breasts were pushed together, creating a small channel.  _ ‘Perfect for a cock’ _ his mind supplied unhelpfully, as he watched in fear as the stranger lined up his hard on. He felt dirty and powerless, rocked forcefully as the intruder used his chest to get off. Heavy, raspy grunts filled the air alongside the creaking of the bed frame, but Virgil barely heard it over the blood rushing in his ears. He tugged uselessly on the handcuffs hoping they’d been cheap, but the metal was solid and strong and only left him with sore wrists. His chest was covered in the lube coating the condom, leaving his skin slippery and easy to thrust against, and smelled of strawberries. Arms straining, Virgil tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, mind going fuzzy as tears dripped down into his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the slick, messy sounds with little success.

He wanted it to be over.


	9. Virgil/Dark!Roman - Knife play/Begging

Day 9:  **Knife Play** | Hybrids | Sleepy Sex |  **Begging**

Pairing: Virgil/Dark!Roman

“I want you to repeat after me my beloved,  _ I belong to you~ _ ” Roman’s voice was firm, heavy and forceful in a way very few were familiar with. It reverberated through Virgil’s bones, echoing in his skull as he swallowed thickly. He wet his trembling lips, staring into the other’s eyes reflected in the mirror, but remained silent. 

Roman hadn’t always been like this. In the beginning he’d been kind, gentle with Virgil’s fragile heart - his knight in shining armour. He’d been open about his love of swords, and Virgil found himself understanding the need for a dramatic flair every now and again. But then he’s started wanting to roleplay with them, and the next thing Virgil knew he had a blade held to his skin every time they made love, cold metal teasing but never cutting.

Not until today.

“Roman,” Virgil stuttered, chin held completely still so as not to disturb the weapon held to his throat,”Roman  _ please _ stop.” His voice wavered with sick fear, skin drenched in cold sweat and stinging the shallow cuts littering his body. The hand not holding the sword handle gripped Virgil’s thigh, keeping him steady as he sat balls deep in the other man, tight hole fluttering with each shaky breath. Roman tutted, angling the blade diagonally away from that slender neck. Instead, he nicked Virgil’s collarbone, cock twitching at the pained yelp from the man in his lap. He shivered with pleasure, listening to the mumbled pleas from his lover in a state of aching arousal. The blade shifted again, cutting lower and a little deeper this time. Virgil sobbed. His mind felt dizzy from fear, fight or flight reflexes struggling against Roman’s taught response to just  _ take it like a good boy _ . He knew he could end this easily, Roman only needed him to say those words. Those four simple words, and it’d all be over. 

Roman seemed to sense his swirling thoughts, bringing the slightly bloodied sword back up to his neck, almost as if to prompt him. 

“I…” He started, the singular syllable wobbling as his emotions warred with one another.

“I belong to you.”


	10. Virgil/Janus - Lingerie/Aphrodisiacs

Day 10:  **Lingerie** |  **Aphrodisiacs** | Wax Play | Scat

Pairing: Virgil/Janus

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. The purple babydoll dress was mostly sheer, lace patterning the bra portion along with the matching thong. The fabric was smooth, silky, and surprisingly felt nice as it caressed Virgil’s hypersensitive skin. His hands trembled as he looked over his reflection, hoping his boyfriend wouldn’t find him as hideous as he found himself. 

He eyed the small bottle sitting innocently on his desk, the liquid inside a rosy pink and slightly shimmery. It was something Remus had created and offered years ago for him, a way for him to let go of his spiralling anxiety and give into his base desires. An aphrodisiac. He’d shied away at the time, and many times after, but at this point he’d take any help he could get - he was terrified. The glass felt cool to touch, contents sloshing as he picked up the container and held it to his lips. 

_ Breathe in _

_ Breath out _

He downed the liquid in one gulp, shuddering at the overly sweet taste on the back of his tongue. The effect was almost instantaneous, heat searing through his body like a raging fire, flushing his face red and making him feel almost woozy with lust. His only thoughts now were of Janus, where was he, what was he doing,  _ why wasn’t he touching him _ . He dropped down, reappearing in his lover’s room silently. 

Janus was reading, a common occurrence, curled up next to both the radiator and window. At first, he did not notice the new arrival, totally engrossed in the words before him. It was the sound of soft breaths that made him look up, wondering who had snuck in.

“Virgil wha- _ oh _ ,” his heart skipped a beat. His boyfriend was a vision, normally pale skin a warm, pretty pink, and there was a  _ lot _ of it. He felt as though the air had been stolen from his lungs, his mind struggling to process anything other than  _ cute half-naked lover in my room right now _ . Janus’ book dropped from his now limp hands, thumping gently onto the bed. Purple really was Virgil’s colour, Janus decided - and was that lace? 

“Janus,  _ touch me~ _ ” Oh, and that voice! Husky, breathless, and with a subtle undercurrent of pleading that made his already interested cock harden into full arousal. Not wanting to keep his boyfriend waiting, Janus leapt off the bed, taking the two steps forward needed to grab Virgil round the waist and bring him into a kiss. He spun around, not taking his lips off the other’s, and tipped forward to bring them both down back onto the bed. Nipping at his lover’s lips, Janus tore off his gloves to feel Virgil’s skin properly, the responding moan swallowed into his own mouth. He didn’t know what had sparked this,  _ ‘and quite frankly I don’t care’ _ , Janus decided. Fingertips trailed over delicate lace, followed by a hum of appreciation at Virgil’s beauty.

“My darling,” he purred, licking his lips to break the saliva trail connecting their lips, “you look absolutely **_not_** divine _~_ ” Worked up as he was, Janus was unable to shake off the compulsion to lie. Concern flashed briefly over his mind that Virgil may take his words to heart, but a breathy giggle from the side beneath him quelled such worries. The usually black smudges under his eyes had turned a glittery pink-purple, letting Janus know he was excited in _both_ ways, and spurring him on to continue. His lips ghosted over Virgil’s neck, pressing down in the junction, nipping and sucking a small hickey right where he knew it would later be out of sight. He let his fingers dip down lower, tracing nonsensical shapes into his goose-bumped skin. Virgil was in heaven, mind blissfully peaceful and focusing only on the sensations caused by his lover - he didn’t care how he looked, only that Janus liked it and little else mattered. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, head tilted back in pleasure as Janus bit harder. Bucking upwards, he shifted until their crotches lined up and ground them together, ankles hooked together at the base of Janus’ spine.

“What has you **_not_** all worked up? Not that I _do_ love this newfound bravery darling, but it **_isn’t_** unexpected.” Janus enquired, cupping Virgil’s face tenderly. He was only now noticing just how flushed his boyfriend’s face was, how hazy his eyes seemed, how _relaxed_ he was. 

“I took something to help me out,” Virgil giggled sweetly, “Remus made it for me, to make me less anxious.” Janus blinked in surprise, filing the information away for a closer inspection later on. For now, he smiled down at the other, pecking him gently on the lips as his eyes darkened with lust.

“Well,” his voice deepened to a low, sensual growl, “we  **_can_ ** let it go to waste then hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is a little reference to today's newest episode thank you for noticing ;)))


	11. Virgil/Patton - Prostitution/Spanking

Day 11:  **Prostitution** |  **Spanking** | Licking | Sex Toys

Pairing: Virgil/Patton

_ Smack _

“Fifteen”

_ Smack _

“Sixteen”

_ Smack! _

“S-steventeen”

He was so close. They’d nearly finished, and Virgil felt like he was going to burst. He’d been surprised by the man’s request, spanking wasn’t something he did often, usually only with a couple of his regulars. He’d readily agreed, the amount of money offered just too much for him to turn down. The man -  _ “just call me Patton, please!” _ \- wasn’t his usual customer, he wasn’t looking for a quickie or something especially freaky, nor was he looking to spice up his vanilla sex life with an unaware spouse back home. No, Patton had confessed he wanted something different - control, release, a way to safely ease tension. 

_ Smack! _

“Eighteen~” This was something Patton had done before, hired a prostitute. Virgil was, however, the most receptive he’d had by a long shot. His skin was extremely pale - almost worryingly - and turned bright pink after the first couple swats. He gasped with each hit, visibly trying not to squirm, and was noticeably erect. 

“You can cum after I’ve finished, okay sweetheart?” He rubbed Virgil’s heated flesh soothingly, “only a couple more to go now.” The man on his lap nodded, glancing at him briefly to show that he was alright to continue.

**_Smack!_ **

“ _ Aaahh _ -nineteen!” His ass was throbbing deliciously, precum drooling from the tip of his cock. Just one more, and he could finally cum.

**_SMACK!_ **

Virgil cried out as he came, spilling onto the cheap sheets of the hotel bed. A warm, calloused hand pet him carefully, a soft voice muttering soothing nonsense, grounding him in his orgasm. His cock sputtered for a few more seconds, dribbling onto the now stained fabric. 

“You alright sweetheart?” Patton enquired, purposefully keeping his tone light. Virgil rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling for a few moments before shifting his gaze to the other.

“I’m fine Patton,” he was a little breathless, but tried his best to smile comfortingly.

“Shall we continue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to restart this like 3 times, why'd this chapter give me so much trouble :((
> 
> Also thank you to the commentator that let me know my tags hadn't updated! I'm very new to writing on AO3, and still trying to learn the layout and all that, so please let me know if the tags disappear again!! <3


End file.
